More than Meets the Eye
by The Animationaut
Summary: Trapped on an unknown planet in a forgotten part of the universe, Peepers needs help getting home, and unfortunately, the only help he can find is Wander. However, something seems off about him. As they go along their journey to get C.P. home, he'll learn more the nomad and find that he sees Wander as more than just an enemy. "People are like coins, Peepers. No one is one-sided."
1. Chapter 1

Before we start let me just say I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I've brought this pairing to the foreground; I don't know why I ship it. I just do, okay? It scares me too. This fic does start with an INCREDIBLY OOC Wander; but I will bring he reasons out soon enough. I'll be surprised if anyone likes this, but it's just an idea that's been swimming around in my head. If you all truly hate it I'll take it down, but I'm hoping I do make someone happy with this. Do I own Wander over Yonder? HAHAHA- Oh you were serious? Let me laugh harder-HAHAHAHAHAHA! If I owned Wander over Yonder the soccer-moms would have killed me for saying it's safe for our children to watch.

* * *

><p>Communicator? Broken. Blaster? Smashed beyond repair. Dignity? Let's not go there.<p>

"Stupid Hater. Not my fault he can't catch the spornak and the-whatever Wander's species is." Peepers grumbled as he sifted through the bits of metal and plastic; throwing his hands up in frustration.

After yet another failed plan to capture Wander and Sylvia, Hater went on one of his usual tantrums. It wasn't anything Peepers wasn't used to, but he certainly didn't expect to be cast out of the ship along with usual junk that Hater would throw out the window. Now he was stuck on an random planet in a yet-to-be-conquered part of the universe. The lost Commander went about trying to find some information about the place. After a good 15 minutes of walking, Peepers found a small lounge that people filed into.

He decided to go in and see if anyone could help him- after all, Watchdogs weren't known about around here. He pushed through the crowd of people awaiting entrance to the building.

"Hey kid!" some guy shouted at him from the line.

"Hm?" Peepers turned around.

"We all want to get in and watch this band perform, but you din't have the right to walk in front of everyone else. Get to the back of the line!"

Peepers thought of how to get in quickly-

"Sorry sir." He started, hoping that his small figure and high-pitched voice would give the impression of a child. "But my mom just went in and I need to find her real bad."

The man sighed. "Well, I guess I can't tell you not to find your mom. Go on then."

"Thank you mister." He mentally threw up at his overly sweet tone.

He walked right through the front door without another hitch before being confronted with another problem: The place was packed. Even with his tiny body he still found it difficult to get through. What band plays a small lounge and has so much popularity? He found a free seat at the bar and waited for someone to come by.

"Um, excuse me?" He tapped the bartender's shoulder.

"What'll ya have kid?"She asked.

"No, I was just wondering-"

"Ooo the main act if about the start! Sorry short stuff, I'm on a break!" She took off her apron and stared intently at the stage.

"-And that was Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls! Weren't they wonderful? for our next act, I don't think they need introduction; you know 'em, you love 'em: The Star-makers!"

"People are excited for a band called 'The Star-makers'? Sounds stupid." Peepers thought.

The beat of a drum and the strum of an electric guitar began to play over the lounge as the patrons went crazy.

"Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own  
>If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?<br>'Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose  
>If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave."<p>

Smoke filled the stage and laser darted around the room.

"This alone, you're in time for the show  
>You're the one that I need, I'm the one that you loathe<br>You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
>Cause I love all the poison and away with the boys in the band.<p>

"He sounds kinda familiar." Peepers noted.

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
>So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?"<p>

The singer moved through, revealing himself. Peepers nearly passed out when he aw the man who had been singing the dark lyrics. There, clad in skinny jeans and a torn up black shirt was Wander. The same furry nomad who kept that dopey grin on his face and a ditsy personality to match.

"Give me a shot to remember  
>And you can take all the pain away from me<br>A kiss and I will surrender  
>The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead<p>

A light to burn all the empires  
>So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be<br>In love with all of these vampires  
>So you can leave like the sane abandoned me."<p>

He moved his body to the beat without a hitch.

"There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
>You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow<br>Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
>Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo."<p>

He moved his hands down his body and least 10 girls and 3 guys swooned. His smug smile didn't help calm them either.

"I've really been on a bender and it shows  
>So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?<p>

Give me a shot to remember  
>And you can take all the pain away from me<br>A kiss and I will surrender  
>The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead<p>

A light to burn all the empires  
>So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be<br>In love with all of these vampires  
>So you can leave like the sane abandoned me<p>

Give me a shot to remember  
>And you can take all the pain away from me<br>A kiss and I will surrender  
>The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead<p>

A light to burn all the empires  
>So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be<br>In love with all of these vampires  
>So you can leave like the sane abandoned me."<p>

* * *

><p>I don't own this song. That title belongs to My Chemical Romance, so don't sue me!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I'm gonna get a little mushy here for it minute. You guys are all truly amazing; just to have people who like my stories enough to follow them and favorite them: That means the world to me. I love every single review that I get; They fill me with so much pride and joy. I rarely let others read my stories and am a VERY self-conscious writer; so to have people who enjoy this stuff makes my day. Thank you all.**

**Okay, now that I got that off of my chest, I have a few announcements to make:**

**1.) To make this a little easier, I will be keeping to schedule. I will upload every Wednesday (no specific time). I will try to keep to this as best I can, so I please be patient with updates.**

**2.) The story is about to get A LOT weirder, so I hope your suspension of disbelief is high my friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot. If I owned W.O.Y it would probably give you nightmares. DON'T SUE AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Peepers stared, absolutely shocked by what he was seeing. Sweet, innocent Wander wasn't so innocent after all. Who knew? This pattern continued: Wander would sing and dance on the stage to a heavy beat, causing a birage of girls and guys to fawn over him. He ended his set and jumped off the stage, walking to straight to the bar.<p>

"What can I get ya?" The waitress asked Wander as he approached.

"A shot of whatever." He replied. "Oh! And a bottled of your finest platinum morsonec."

"Special occasion?" She asked pulling down a crystal bottle.

"I suppose you could say that." Wander replied with a sad smile.

"So, um, I get off work in an hour or so, maybe you wanna-"

"Let me just save you the trouble of hittin' on me (despite how fun it would be to watch); I'm gay and you're a woman. Things really aren't going to work out between us." Wander interrupted.

"Oh! Um, well, I-" As the bartender continued to stutter, Peepers found it difficult to stifile a snicker.

"Sooo, can I get my drink now or..." Wander trailed off, growing impatient.

"Oh right! Sorry!" She poured him a shotglass of amber liquid and handed it over along with the bottle.

"So what do I owe ya?" Wander asked pulling a bag of crystals from a familiar-looking messenger bag.

"The manager said that you guys get free drinks tonight as a special thanks for performing." She replied, still shaken.

"Well tell 'em I said thanks and that it was no trouble to play. I really missed singin' with the ol' band, ya know?"

"Mhm." She replied, trying to find a way out of this conversation.

"So Wander's gay? I guess it's not the most shocking that I've seen tonight." Peepers thought.

"Well, I'll be gettin' outta your hair miss. Thanks for everything." Wander said, finishing his shot and putting the bottle away.

He stood up and walked out the back door to an alleyway. Peepers had decided to follow behind; after all-Wander was always willing to help people, so he should be able help him find his way home, right? As Peepers continued to search in inky black night for the orange figure, until he found him. Before he could get close another figure entered the picture; he was tall, muscular and looked like something straight out of a fairy tale.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be inside getting drunk or something?" The man asked Wander.

"Nice to see you too Starlight." Wander retorted sarcastically. "I didn't think you liked my music."

"I don't; your drummer just so happens to be my partner tonight." He groaned irritably.

"Still gotcha on probation, huh?" Wander asked.

"No thanks to you. You just HAD to tell the leader about my first mission, didn't you?"

"You wasted valuable resistance resources-not to mention my time-for your 'rescue mission' which turns out to just be your way of crashing some guys wedding. I didn't really have a choice."

"It could've worked." Brad grumbled.

"Right; sure it would have. Just be glad you weren't kicked out of the resistance for your little stunt. You really need to think before you act; you could have actually hurt someone."

"Is the _mesodonian_ really giving me advice on good morals?"

"What does me being a mesodonian have to do with anything?" Wander asked, clear irritation in his voice.

"It's just that your people aren't really the high point of morality; case you haven't noticed."

"Must I reimnd you that the entire inner ring and the leader of the resistance herself are all mesodonians?"

"Oh you mean the inner ring where only you and that Rosy girl are left standing. I guess the universe does have a strange way of picking off the bad apples."

"Don't talk like that." Wander stated through gritted teeth.

"Oh what were their names? Willowbreeze and Shockwave?"

Wander hands began to glow an eerie green color. "Shut. Up."

"And that other guy, what was his name?" Starlight continued his taunt. "Agent Yondie, Yeller- oh who cares anyway, he was the worst out of the three anyway. I mean you think I'm arrogant and cocky, but that guy-"

And that's when Wander snapped. A green blast of pasma shot through Wanders hand-narrowly missing Brad Starlight's head-as he charged forth. He grabbed Brad by the collar and pulled him down so they were at eye-level; his eyes now filled to the brim with pure blinding hatred and malice.

"Don't EVER use agent Yonder's name in vain! HE WAS THE MOST AMAZING MAN I EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF KNOWING, AND NO ONE WILL EVER DISGRACE HIS NAME; ESPECIALLY YOU, YOU SELFISH, ANNOYING, WHINY, PATHETIC LITTLE-"

"Wander?!" Peepers found himself yelling.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let me know if there is anything I need to work on! See you guys next week! :-)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello my fellow wandering weirdoes! Guess who's baacckk! Morgan Freedman in Lucy! But that's not the point here. Okay so, before we start I gotta ask you guys a question: I've had an idea for another WoY story come into play in my mind. Now, after this I have and sequel and a series of one-shots prepared related to this tory (and this tory is gonna be a long one) but I did come with the idea of a Wander over Yonder high school AU fic. What do think? Should I jot it down as a story for later, or do you think the story will inspire haters? (Imma go sit in the corner of shame for that rhyme). Also, I'm started High School on the 12 so updates may be a little wonky because, well, high school is hard work. So if I miss a week or update late, just know that I'm trying. Anywhosies:**

**Disclaimer: Say it...**

**Me: Why do I-**

**Disclaimer: If you don't I'll smash your computer.**

**Me: Fine, Fine! I don't own Wander over Yonder! Happy?!**

**Disclaimer: For now...**

* * *

><p>Wander turned to Peepers and his face fell. Suddenly a green girl with gray eyes and dark brown hair came running up to the nomad.<p>

"What's going on Wander? Are you okay? What happened? Brad, what did you do?"

The girl kept asking questions, but Wander's eyes stayed fixated on Peepers. Finally , he cleared his throat and let his expression become stoic.

"I'm fine Celest, Nothing to worry about." Wander monotoned. "I must take my leave now. Brad, remember that it is wrong to speak ill of your fallen comrads. Celest, keep an eye on Starlight; I'd hate to see what would happen if he ended up getting kidnapped by an imperial and spilled resistance secrets. I'll see you at engagement party."

"Wander? What did he do?" Celest demanded.

"Nothing; now if you'll excuse me, I have some buisness to attend to elsewhere."

Wander walked with his hands clasped behind his back and his chin held high. Once he left, Celest turned to Brad.

"What did you say to him?!"

"Oh, what!? He nearly kills me and you ask what I did to HIM? Besides, he looked fine."

"I am NOT repeating myself Agent Starlight. Answer the question."

"I just stared telling him the truth about thise inner ring idiots who he worshipped. I mean he says I'm egotistical and ignorant, but that Agent Yonder guy was way worse."

"You seriously didn't insult Yonder in front of Wander did you? Well, no wonder he tried to kill you! Now you go and comfort him!"

"Oh right, because he really wants to see me right now!"

"Um, I'll go." Peepers volunteered.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

"Just an aquaintince of his." I answered vaguely.

"Okay 'just an aquaintince of his'-catchy name by the way-just make sure he's okay. He gets really upset when people badmouth Yonder or the other members of the inner ring. They're like a family to him. Oh, and tell him his good old friend Agent Celest will take care of Starlight."

"Alright, well I should get going." Peepers cautiously began to move away.

"No please; don't leave me alone with-"

"Come on Brad, let's have a little _talk_."

"Now now Agent Celest; let's not prove any of those nasty stereotypes for mesodonians." Brad nervously stuttered as Peepers ran off.

"W-what was all that?!" Peepers asked himself. "Did Wander just shoot something out of his hands? What resistance? You know what, forget this. Right now you just need to focus on finding Wander and having him help you find your way home. At least if he says no I have something to blackmail him with."

Peepers continued to search the foreign terrain before finally coming across the nomad, sitting on a rock, looking grim.

"Okay Wander, just breathe. Calm down and control yourself. Starlight's just being a jerk." Wander muttered to himself. He looked up and noticed the tiny commander in front of him. "What are you doin' here?"

"Um, well, I-I-!"

"Spit it out already, I don't have all night." Wander Interrupted irritably.

"i''m kind of...lost." Peepers laughed nervously. "And you seem to know the terrain, so I was wondering if you could maybe help me out?"

Wander raised an eyebrow at this, letting a sly smirk creep onto his face.

"So let me get this straight: The great Commander Peepers; the second in command to Lord Hater-the most amazing watchdog to ever live-is asking simple-minded Wander for help? Oh isn't this a lovely little predicament?" He stood up, walked to Peepers, and cupped his face (eye?) with his hand. "Okay Peepers, I'll help you, under one condition."

Peepers motioned for him to continue, uneasy about this exception.

"Never tell anyone about what you hear or see here; got it? Because if you do-" Wander smile disappeared and was replaced by a serious expression. "I'll force you to watch as every last drop of blood is drained from your body. Got it, short stuff?"

"G-got it." Peepers replied. "Morbid much?"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, Brad will re-appear. He's kind of a jerk to Wander of you haven't noticed. Anywhosies, see y'all next week. Every time I get a notification about e-mails my heart skips a beat. When I see it's just a YouTube reply or Google Ad I'm sad. When it's a review, Favorite, or Follow I'm happy. My point is that I want reviews. They fuel me with writing passion! Favorites and follows also do that! Guess what: PM's do that too! Okay, well I've pedaled my wares long enough: Onward Aoshima! <strong>

**(Also, for fans of my 'A Whole New World Fanfic: I have huge writers block, so updates on that will be very slow until I get it all worked out in my head like this tory here).**


	4. I'm Sorry :-(

**Heh heh. Hiii guys. So, you're gonna laugh at this one: I-um, can't post today. You see, I rarely see my dad, so when he randomly sprang up to take me to his place for a few days, I forgot to download the next chapter to my flash drive, therefore, it will not be done until I get home. A day or at the most, I promise; but I do sincerely apologize. I will, however, give you the character synopsizes for the high school AU I may work on. (I know it's lame, but it's really all I can give you right now. SORRY.) :-(**

**Warren Zbornak (Wander): Adopted son of Sylvia Zbornak, this cheerful, charismatic go-getter has been from here to Timbuktu. As the new junior of McCracken High, his only hopes are to make some friends and have some fun. He can be a bit naive and wont take no for an answer; but his charm, kindness, and likeability make it hard for people to hate him.**

**Harvey Morcani (Lord Hater): Self-appointed 'bully' of McCracken High, he and his 'gang'- known as Watchdogs- act like they own the school. With his best friend, Peepers close by, he's always willing to get into a fight. He's often reclusive and likes to make people miserable. However, he can be a major dork when he wants to be, and he may or may not have an unknown crush on the new kid.**

**Cornelius Peters (Peepers): Best friend to Hater, this junior often follows in his buddy's footsteps; constantly trying to pull rank and belittle others (which may have to do with his lack of height) This little scamp, though, does keep some things from his best friend. Like his fascination with theatre, girly pop music, and his secret bonding time with Wander over cartoons. He can still fight his own battles, so don't underestimate him, but he's much better at planning than fighting.**

**Sylvia Zbornak: Adoptive mother of Wander and professional kick-boxer, Sylvia has a hardened personality with a soft spot for her little buddy. Her rule is 'whatever you do to Wander, you get back 10 times worse'.**

**Andrew Sandro (Emperor Awesome): This captain of the water polo team is an overly-dramatic, womanizing jerk. However, most people tend to look past that when he throws his legendary parties. Sylvia's number-one fan and proud of it, Awesome is not afraid to show you who's the best. Even if he isn't.**

**Bradley Scrampton (Starlight): Captain of the football team and constantly fighting with Awesome, Brad is a self-intitled cloaca who gets what he wants when he wants it. If he doesn't then he wont stop until he does.**

**Duncan Molankov (Draco): Don't let his cherry-red, spiked mullet and piercings fool you, Draco is a complete and utter sweetheart. Dating Bradley's ex, talented organ player, and all-around good guy, you can bt that he'll give anyone a chance.**

**Debbie Partie (Demura): Girlfriend of Draco and ex to Brad, this head cheerleader does not follow stereotypes. When not practicing her latest routine, she can often be found at the animal shelter or hanging out with friends. Don't her pink summer dress fool you though, she can kick your butt in ten seconds flat, without breaking a sweat. Sweet, fun, and helpful, Demura is one-of-a-kind.**

**Westley Peters: Younger brothers to Cornelius and proud of is Westley. His optimism and loyalty make him very easy to manipulate. This sophomore's only dream is to be as cool as his brother, and he can usually be found with his girlfriend or tagging along on Hater and Peeper's exploits. He's very clumsy but his heart is always on the right place.**

**Beeza Fyture: This chilled-out sophomore can usually be found in deep meditation or just grabbing an all-organic smoothie with her boyfriend, Westley. She has a laid back tone about almost everything and hopes to one day be a masseuse. Her one vice is her irrational fear of dogs-more specifically her neighbors dog, Buster.**

**Corani Blisenhiemer (Cashmere): Foreign exchange student from an unknown country, Cashmere often likes telling the stories of his homeland to his new friends. He is unfamiliar with American customs; which includes the internet. So he has his work cut out for him when he needs his first troll.**

***There are other characters from different cartoons and people can submit OC's, but it's 10 at night and I have to wake up at 7 in the morning, so I'm posting and going to bed. I'll post the chapter A.S.I.C, so be patient! Love ya guys, R&R, please!***


	5. Chapter 4

**WOOHOO! Finally getting this chapter up! Thanks for your consideration guys; it means a lot. So, um, I don't really have anything to say here except I'm glad that we can all be cool about late updates. Oh! Also, I realized Cashmere was forgotten in my characters and that can't go on, now can it? Okay so:**

**Calinere Dimension (Cashmere): Foreign exchange student from a Norwegian province. He doesn't say which. He's a bit odd and unpredictable, but seems to draw people in with his stories of the homeland (think Rolf-type character from E,E,and E). He also doesn't know much about the internet because the town where he was raised didn't use technology that advanced; so he's not very good at dealing with troll. ;-)**

* * *

><p>Wander just turned and started walking, Peepers in tow."Just so you know, I have some stuff to do, and I don't want you picked up around any civilation; so your gonna have to wait til I get to the other side of this here planet."<p>

Peepers sighed, he had hoped his time with Wander would be brief, but he'd just have to deal. "Alright."

Wander nodded silently and began to walk, Peepers trailing close behind. After a solid 10 minutes of uncomfortable silence, Peepers spoke up.

"So, um, where's your hat?" He mentally facepalmed at the stupid question.

"Out of all the things you could ask about what's happened here, that's where you start?" Wander laughed. "I find it's hard to keep it on when I'm runnin' or fightin', so I modify it a little bit and use it as a messenger bag."

"Why don't you where the messenger bag all the time then?"

"Eh, the hat adds to the character." Wander shrugged.

"Character?"

"Really? After everything you've seen tonight you still think I'm some run o' the mill space hippie? I feel a bit offended at that."

"Sorry. It's just, well, look at yourself! This isn't the Wander I know!" Peepers stated.

Wander just gave him a little-melancholy-smile and said: "People are like coins Peepers; no one is one-sided."

Rather than try to make up a comeback to the somewht cryptic reply, Peepers just shrugged. "Oh, I see. So, where's Sylvia?"

"I'm suprised you know her name. She's having a family crisis, and her family lives all the way across the galaxy, so I wont be seein' her in person for about a year or so."

"And she was okay with you being on your own for a whole year?"

"It took some convincin' but I told her I'd be stayin' with family, so she was okay with it."

"Your family lives here?"

Wander laughed bitterly at that. "No, and oh boy am I happy about it."

"So I take it you don't like your family."

"Well, kind of. I love my sister to death; it's really just my dad that I like to avoid."

A long pause followed. "Does she know?" Peepers blurted out suddenly.

Another pause. "No." Wander finally replied. "She doesn't even know where I'm from. She thinks I'm from some kind, loving family who actually cares about me." He added another bitter laugh.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means my dad and I don't really see eye to eye on anything." Wander retorted non-chalantly.

"You know, you're revealing alot to your enemy, right?" Peepers asked.

"Yes, but as I already stated, you aren't going tell anyone about what you see or hear. So, it's all okay." Waner retorted with a little smirk.

"So, mind explaining your whole-whatever that was back there-then?"

"Well you see I- Oh nevermind, we're here!" Wander exclaimed happily.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill: I don't own Wander over Yonder; just the plot. (Soon I will have my own cartoon to write about!) Please Review . Also, a side note: If anyone wants to draw a awesome cover-art photoand or fanart for this, that would be fralpin' awesome. (Wink wink, nudge nudge, and all the what what.)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my friends! Okay, soooo...this is your new chapter. It's shorter than the others and I'm sorry about that. Writers block and such; but don't worry! I've got a plan for this story (or at the very least 63% of one...) Anywhosies, I'm not gonna waste anymore of your time. BUT! I do have one announcement: Every chapter I will post a new character description for 'McCracken High' which is the high school AU fic's name. Yep, it's official; this story will happen. It wont happen until this story, it's sequel and its two one-shots I have in mind are done, but it will be done!**

* * *

><p>They were standing in front of a two-story home. It was white with blue trim and had an overall inviting feel to it. Peepers stepped up to the door, but Wander stopped him.<p>

"Don't knock, I'll let you in." He said.

"How are going to-"

"Delilah left her window open. Tsk, tsk, she knows what can happen when you do that."

With that Wander began to climb up the to the two story window, moving like a professional gymnast. He jumped through the open window and shut it behind him. After two or three minutes the front door opened, revealing the orange nomad with a smug expression.

"Isn't breaking and entering against your code of honor or something?" Peepers asked stepping in.

"I've broken into hater's ship 20 times in this month alone. What do you think?"

He had a good point there. Before Peepers could reply an angry shriek rang through his ears and a violet fist came hurling toward Wander. He grabbed it before it made contact, and pulled the owner into the light.

"Your speed is improving but pro tip: Don't scream during a sneak attack. "Wander smiled.

The person was a girl. She was about a head shorter than Wander and looked like one of his people. She had violet fur and jet black hair pulled into a side-braid, an a bang covered her left eye. She wore a red tank top and a pair of black shorts. Her face held a shocked expression, but was then replaced by a huge smile. She pulled wander into a tight hug with her free arm.

"Uncle Lukie! I can't believe you're here! I thought you weren't coming this year! I missed you so much!"

Wander hugged back. "I missed you too baby girl. You really think I would miss out on seeing my favorite 15 year old? I just wanted it to surprise ya...surprise!"

"Lucas, I turned 16 last week." She giggled cheerfully.

"Oh, that's right! Now where did I put your-ah, here it is!" Wander exclaimed pulling a purple and gold gift from his bag.

"Now, before you open it we should find Mar-"

Boo." A voice called from behind Wander.

Wander shrieked and jumped out of surprise. He turned around to meet another girl. She looked to be a little older than the other one, but still looked pretty young. She was light pink and had gray eyes. Her brown hair tumbled down to her shoulder and she wore a green sundress. A sly smile on her lips, she laughed at Wanders reaction. Wander smiled and playfully punched her arm.

"Hey, no fair! You can move without touching the ground!" He laughed joyfully.

"All's fair in love and war!" The woman replied in a sing-song voice. "Now let's move this little reunion to the living room, shall we? I've been dying to hear some of your stories!"

The three moved to another room, while Peepers just stood there.

"Lucas?" He thought aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, new McCracken High character, as promised:<strong>

**Benjamin Kelly (Bloo): Best friend to Maxamillion Baxter, this trouble-maker senior looks for anyway to have fun! Whether it be pulling a prank on the Mr. Herriman (runner of Fosters Orphanage) or writing his epic comics; Bloo is always looking for adventure and excitement (and attention). It's a good thing he has a grounded and level-headed friend like Mac to keep him in check, otherwise he would have been out on the street in minutes.**

**Yep. I told you guys characters from other cartoons would be part of this. Just so you know, the only cartoons are going to be: Foster's, PPG's, WoY (obviously), and MLP (yeah, I'm going there! Bring it on haters!) Anywhosies...until next time, my dear Wanderers.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I LIIIVVVEEE! Hi guys; guess what? Highschool sucks. Yeah, I've got a ton of homework and two quizzes on Friday. And I'm only two weeks in! But I made a promise: I said I would write when I could, and I won't let my fans down! Oh! And guys, I'm sorry I haven't been replying to any reviews, but I d really appreciate the, Which ever one of you said they do some cover art for this story, please PM me, as I am much better at responding to those! Anywhosies, I won't waste anymore of your time.**

* * *

><p>Snapping out of his thoughts he ran to catch up with the mesodonians. The purple girl was sitting on the couch, unwrapping her gift. She pulled out a chocker. It had intricate metal designs and a golden star in the center. The girl just stared shocked.<p>

"My mom's necklace?" She whispered. "But how did you get it? I thought it was destroyed."

"It's not the original one. I used an old photo of your mom recreate it. Do ya like it?" Waner asked hopefully.

"I-it's wonderful. Thank you." She hugged him tightly for a second and he returned it, patting her on the back.

"Well, let's get on ya then!" He exclaimed, happily attaching the jewelery around her neck.

"How do I look?" She asked hopefully.

"I think you lok more like your mom everyday. Oh if only she could see you know." Wander mused thoughtfully.

An uncomfortable silence followed until the pink girl spoke up: "So Wander, who's your little friend?" She motioned to Peepers.

"Oh him? No one important; just someone I know that got lost, so I'm helpin' 'im find his way home."

"What's your name?" The violet one asked, a scowl on her face.

"Um, my name? My, uh-" Peepers was a bit unsure if he should say who he was.

"His name is Peepers." Wander interrupted. "Peepers, this is my old friend Mary Ann." He introduced the pink one. "And this is my baby girl, Delilah." He motioned to the younger girl, now with a full on look of anger on her face.

Delilah turned to Wander, her cheery dispostion back in full swing. "So, you must have had a a lot of adventures while you were away."

"Yeah, pull out any good moves on Hater lately?" Mary Ann continued.

"They know about Hater?" Peepers thought.

"Quite a few Mary; quite a few. Oh! I've got a good one! Okay so me and my buddy Syl ae just walking along, minding our own buisness when all the sudden-BAM! A guy with a marble for a head comes barreling towards us. Anyway, he gives an invite to some Fancy Party at some evil queens house. Now, I would normally opt out any party with diplomats involved, but then I found out Hater's gonna be there-trying to get her entire empire for himself."

"Hey wait! Do you mean that queen that got posessed by Sizwrath the Horrible?" Delilah asked.

"No, the one posessed by Minkarel the Terrible."

"Oh, _her."_

"Anywho, so hearing about Haters plan, I realize that we HAVE to go."

"How was it?" Mary asked.

"Fan-freakin'-tastic! I mean, the look on Haters face when he saw me come in caused me to die a little inside from internal laughter. You have no idea how hard it is not to say anything about my plan at him the entire time!"

Wander poceeded to tell of all the events that happened that night. As well as a few other stories that had thrown Peepers for a loop when hearing of their true nature.

"-And so, with the battle won, I triumphantly raised the banjo high ino the air!" Wander finished.

"That banjo..." Peepers muttered angrily under his breath.

The two girls-on the other hand-were laughing like crazy.

"Oh my gosh! Really a BANJO!? Oh it must be humbling to suck on so many levels, Hater!" Delilah managed to say in between fits of snickers and giggles.

"Hey now!" Mary Ann interrupted. Don't disrespect the power of the ban-" She broke down into unconrollable laughter. "Nope, you're right; worst villian ever!"

"Alrighty Delilah, I think it's time for SOMEONE to go to bed."

She looked at him, laughter fading. "I'm a 16 year old girl on the fast lane to the inner ring; since when do I have a bedtime?"

"Since I showed up and told you that it was time for bed." Wander stated, Matter-of-factly.

"Aw come on! The only reason you're putting me to bed is so you can work on your rescue plan for your sister without me!"

"Luke, she IS 16 now. You can't baby her forever." Mary Ann interjected. Wander just gave her a deadpan look. "Plus, don't you want someone watching your little 'traveling companion' while we're out."

Wander sighed. "Fine. I guess it would be bad to have Peepers decide to follow. Delilah, can you watch him?"

Delilah gave a little mock salute. "Sir yes sir!"

Wander giggled a little. "Alright, we'll be back soon. Oh, and Delilah-" Wander pulled a rather large book out his bag. "-In case you get bored." He tossed the book to her, and walked to the the door. "Peepers, if you lay a finger on her, you'd better sleep with your eye open!" He called on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you all expecting another Foster's character; but I like the unexpected! So, here's an MLP character that will be in this show (because I don't get enough haters),<strong>

**Jackie Becklee (Applejack): Stubborn, honest, sweet, and brave is Applejack! Her family owns the coveted 'Granny Smith Apple company' making her and her brother heirs to the business empire. However, Applejack usually spends her time tending to the orchards, taking care of her family, or hanging out with her good friends (and her girlfriend). She is a bit close-minded but will give anyone a chance; so this junior naturally has many good friends, and some not-so-good enemies and rivals.**

**See ya next time, my commander loving compadres!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Now, I know what you guys are all probably thinking: 'She said Wednesday! It's Friday night! Let's kick her until she stops moving!' **

**Well, I am very sorry about the wait. A mix of advanced high-school classes, homework, studying, and insatiable writers block have left me a little cold and out of breath. School sucks, for all not in High-school yet and reading this; it's both fun and hellish at the same time. Anywhosies, now that that's out of the way I bring you the next chapter! Hurray! Imma go write the character descriptions now...**

* * *

><p>Delilah waved to them as they left, smile never faltering.<p>

"Why, is he gonna kill me?" Peepers questioned.

"No. By the time he got back your body would be buried. In fact, that's not a bad idea." Delilah growled, her cheerful personality vanishing before his eyes. "Now, let's have a little chat, you and I."

"O-oh no, that's not really-"

"Oh but I insist." She spat venomously. "Now, _Commander, _I have always wondered what drives a person to villiany. So please tell me-" She picked him up by the arm, and brought him to eye-level "-Do you like hurting others?"

"Wait, what?"

She ignored him, but did throw him to the ground. "Destroying families? Murdering the innocent? Mutalating people!? LEAVING CHILDREN ORPHANED!? MAKING IT SO EVERYTIME THEY SHUT THEIR EYES, ALL THEY HAVE ARE NIGHTMARES ABOUT THE THING _YOU _DID!? IS THAT FUN FOR YOU!?"

"I-I don't know what you want from me!" Peepers screamed in fear, backing away. "I've never done anything to you, to anyone here! I just met you! I have no idea where I am, what's going on, or if I'm even going to come out this stupid trip alive! Wander is acting COMPLETLEY different; people are talking about all these agents and this inner ring thing and Wander can apparantly shoot stuff out of his hands! I don't know what's happening; everything I thought I knew was just decimated right in front, so now I don't know WHAT to believe! I'm just really scared and want to go home so can forget this ever happened; so please don't kill me!" Peepers was backed into a corner, beginning to sob into his hands out of pure fear.

Delilah's glare softened and she cautiously approached him. "Is that crying or drooling?" She joked and offered him a hand. "Sorry: I kind of lost my head there, didn't I?"

Peepers just stared at her fearfully. She sighed.

"Look, you haven't done anything to me, and it was wrong of me to blow up at you like that; I lost my temper. So if you stop looking at me like I'm going to put your head on a pike, i promise not to freak out again."

She calmly smiled at him and reluctantly, he took her hand.

"Uhh...just so you know, I was definitely NOT crying back there. I was just, um, sweating. Yeah, that's it, sweating."

_"Riiiight." _Delilah replied, sarcasim dripping from every letter in the word.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Characters are developing! Okay, so TWO new characters tonight because you're all so patient!<strong>

**Bonnie Utonium (Bubbles): Sweet, bubbly, and full of artist ability, that junior is pure joy right down to her core! Captain of the art club and member of the fashion club (Almost captain), this adorable blonde is looking to have some in high-school with her friends and twin sisters! Happiness is key in her book.**

**Diane Piyra (Pinkie Pie): This extraordinary pink-haired little lady is bursting with pure, unadulterated energy. With the ability to make others laugh, enjoy everything and everyone around her, keep her psychotic tendencies under-wraps (mostly), her pinkie sense, and her ability to read aura's (yeah, she can do that now. So what?), she quickly became a popular person. This junior transfer from Faust's academy for blooming young women enjoys the color pink, baking, hanging out with best friends, and singing. Her personality made her fast friends with a certain new ginger; and has plans to make the most out of it!**

**..Okay guys, until next time. Review and PM me please! They drive me to write!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yeah baby, I'm back. With a backstory no-less! Questions will be answered, more will rise, and prize will be won! (not really)...Okay so: I don't own anything but the story, its night-time, and I just finished this chapter! So, yay me! Anywhosies, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Sooo...Wander is your uncle. That's nice, I guess." Peepers awkwardly started.<p>

"Oh, he's not my real uncle."

"Really? But you called him 'Uncle Lukie'; speaking of which, why did you call him Lucas?"

Delilah smiled. "Wander was a close friend of my mom and Dad, so it just kind of comes as instinct to to call him that."

"That doesn't answer my second question." Peepers countered. "Why did you call him Lucas?"

"Because that's his real name." Delilah stated as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You don't think someone is dumb enough to really name their kid Wander do you? It's just his code name."

"Codename?"

"You know, for the resistance. For instance, my real name is Delilah, but my cover name is Agent Nightshade. Mary Ann's is Agent Rosethorn, and Uncle Lucas's is Agent Wander."

"Seems kind of frivolous to have a codename. I'm pretty very few people know you exist."

"Yeah; maybe where your from. But here, we have one enemy, and he will spare no expense until the entire resistance is brought to its knees."

"Sounds brutal." Peepers commented.

"You have no idea."

"So, what's your deal?" Peepers questioned.

Delilah gave him a perplexed look.

"I mean, you completely freaked out back there. What was that about?"

Delilah sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Well, it happened when I was 10 years old...

_6 years prior_

_A ten year old delilah is playing with a stick in the backyard as a sword._

_"Kiya! Take that you-you bad person, you!" Delilah shouted, stabbing the imaginary man in front of her._

_A sudden laugh from behind startled her. She turned to see two young boys: The one about a half an inch shorter than the other being ginger in color, and his taller counterpart blonde._

_"Ha ha! Not bad kid; not bad at all." The ginger commented. "What do you think Troy?"_

_"Oh, I think she's gonna be a master swordswoman, Luke." Troy replied with a mile. "But her insults need some work."_

_"Uncle Troy; Uncle Lukie! What are you doin' here?"_

_"Just hangin' out with old friends over a nice cup of-"_

_"What mission are guys planning now?" Delilah interrupted, unfazed by the lie._

_"Told ya that ya sucked at lyin' Troy." Luke smirked._

_"Oh, ha-ha. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."_

_"But you did just laugh." Wander observed._

_Troy stared at him. "Y-yeah, well-I...shut up!"_

_Delilah just watched the two bicker in amusement. That is, until her mother called them in._

_"Boys! Stop fighting and get back in here! You're setting a bad example for Delilah!" A cherry-red mesodonian with ebony locks of hair cut into a bob yelled._

_Her gray eyes shone with a feirce verocity; and the midnight lue t-shirt and jeans she more clung to her tightly. The two boys looked at her and eachother._

_"Oh Troy, I'm ever so sorry for mockin' ya. It was awfully wrong o' me. Can ya ever forgive me!?" Luke melodramatically pleaded._

_"Oh Luke; but you were right! I am a horrible liar, I should have listened. Can you forgive me for distrusting your words!?" Troy begged in the same tone._

_"Ugh. Can you two make-up and make out later, please?" Another voice came from inside._

_The voice belonged to a mesodonian male with dark blue fur, brown eyes, and a pair of glasses. He wore a crsip, white, long-sleeved shirt with a red tie and cordurouy pants._

_"...You're such a buzzkill, you know that Percy?" Troy asked him._

_"Hey!" Percy retaliated_

_"Oh don't worry honey. You may be a buzzkill, but you're my buzzkill." Delilah's mother proclaimed, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek._

_"Gee Eve. Thanks." He sarcastically retortd, but took the kiss anyway._

_Eve gave an exasperhated sigh. "Boys, please just come in; we have work to do."_

_"Alright, were comin'. Luke replied as he walked back into the house._

_Delilah began to work to the door too, but was stopped by a firm, yet gentle hand. She looked up to see her father staring at her. She knew what he was about to say and put on her best puppy-dog look._

_"Please can I go in and help daddy!? Pleeeaaassseee?"_

_"Delilah; you're not old enough to listen in on these meetings yet. Besides, you wouldn't like 'em anyways. Just a bunch of boring talk and words you shouldn't hear. Now back to practicing. How are you gonna be an inner-ringsman if you can't hold a sowrd right?"_

_Delilah sighed. "Alright daddy." She pouted._

_"Now don't be like that. Tell you what; when this is over how about we spar a little bit; would you like that?"_

_Delilah smiled and shook her head._

_"That's my girl! Be back for you soon!"_

_So-with her parents working-she continued to play until she heard a voice come from the bushes. She instinctively created a bat out of pure stone with her powers. Yes, Delilah had powers. Beyond the basic plasma ray that all mesodonians could use, all mesodonians could control one element. Hers, was earth-like substances. She walked closer to the voice, prepared her bat and jumped through the shrubery. It was there she heard a crack and a pop, felt a jolt of electricity run through her body, and saw nothing but black._

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Longer chapter AND a Cliff-hanger! Even though you know she'll make it out okay because she's in present time, but-still! You don't know who did it yet! Anywhosies...<strong>

**Maxamillion Jamerston (Mac): Best friend to Bloo since age 5; this bright young scamp is the anchor keeping his friend from drifting to far away. He's not against pranks by any means (in fact, he sometimes comes up with them) but he's always there to keep Bloo out of too much trouble (Especially with his orphanage's caretaker Harriman).**

**Review; oh PLEASE REVIEW!...Oh don't, whatevs...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Heeyyy guys...sorry this is a week late. My computer broke. You know how it is. Anyways, we're still in flashback form (as indicated by the italics) and we've got secrets a brewin'! Anywhosies, without any more hesitation, the new chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>When Delilah came to, she found herself chained up in an empty, metal room.<em>

_"W-where am I?" She called out._

_"Unimportant." A smooth low voice monotoned. "What is important is that your parents will be here soon."_

_"Why do you want my parents!?"She shrieked._

_"Ha! Should've known that two inner-ringsmen would raise a child with no respect."_

_"Let me go! When my parents get here they're gonna kill you!"_

_"More likely it will go the other way around, child. Until then, get used to your surroundings. You won't be leaving them for a while."_

_While this is going on..._

_"Delilah?" Percy called out into the backyard. "Delilah, where are you?"_

_Percy continued his search throughout the yard until he came across a piece of worn paper in the bushes. He read through and bolted back inside._

_"THEY TOOK HER!" Percy screeched in a furious rage; tears building in his eyes. "THEY TOOK MY LITTLE GIRL!"_

_"What! Who took Delilah?" Eve demanded._

_Dropping to his knees and letting out shaky sobs, he handed his wife the note._

_"O-Oh gob! OH GOB NO!"_

_"What; what's going on?!" Troy and Luke questioned._

_"Delilah! She's been kidnapped by the imperials!"_

_"WHAT!?" Both boys cried out in unison._

_"I-it says the k-king wants resistance secrets innexchange for her s-safe r-return." Percy managed out through strangled sobs._

_"Well then why are we sitting around crying? We need to think of a plan!" Troy exclaimed._

_"Troy's right guys; we need to come with a way to raid the castle." Luke interjected._

_"Boys, we'll figure this out. I'm not expecting two 15 years old boys to risk their lives for our family." Eve explained._

_"Then you clearly don't know us." Troy replied. That monster has already taken so much from us. My dad..."_

_"My mom..." Luke added solomley._

_"We won't let a child get caught up in this; now, are you coming into the plan room or not!?" Both boys asked._

_Percy satood up, wiping away his tears. "W-we're coming."_

_"Come on then!" Luke exclaimed. "Let's think up a plan."_

_three days later..._

_"Sir! We haven't got ayn word back for our hostage."_

_The kidnapper in question growled angrily. "Fine. They don't know who they'r messing with. I guess I'll just need a little matter of persuasion. Go in there and take knife with you. Cut something off to send our little traitors."_

_"W-what should I cut off?" The trembling meesanger asked._

_"Anything! An ear an eye, a finger; whatever! Just send it right away and don't let the little brat bleed out. We still need her to bargain."_

_The messanger sighed and took the knife, not wanting to do the deed. He walked down with two other men who would hold her down. As they opened the door and approached the young defiant girl; they heard a loud shriek. As they turned they saw the girl come down on them and kick one of the men as she made a run for it. Unfortunately, her efforts were in vain. The other man grabbed her-kicking and screaming-by the arm and pressed his weight on her tiny body._

_"Sorry about this kid." The messanger sighed as he took the knife and began to cut around her eye socket._

* * *

><p><strong>Two character descriptions because I'm late!<strong>

**Rebecca Diamond (Rarity): Daughter of famous fashion model Sasha Diamond and Barry Diamond the famous magazine publisher-Rarity has some big shoes to fill. With a love of fashion on top of managing time for a social life, school work, friends, her little-freshman-sister, and her girlfriend Applejack; she can get very easily frazzled. She's always looking to help her friends; but her generous nature can get the best of at times (luckily her girlfriend doesn't like people taking advantage of her sugarcube).**

**Damon Wrightwing (Discord): This chaotic senior is a boy with no rhyme or reason to anything he does. He loves pulling pranks (often with his friends Bloo and Mac), sculpting, and just screwing with people. He was once constantly in trouble and near expulsion, but luckily his new girlfriend is able to keep him in check. Though that doesn't stop him from starting a good food fight now and then with a carton of chocolate milk and his spectating goggles.**

**Bydilly Bye folks!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey, guy who was on time for once! Well, here is the new chapter guys: It's covered with my blood, sweat, tears, and fluids. anywhosies, onto the story!...**

* * *

><p><em>A little while later...<em>

_5 mesodonians stood in a room together, finalizing a plan, when a knock came at the door._

_"Hury up and get it!" A light pink one yelled to a blonde one._

_"Alright, keep your shirt on Mary Ann!"_

_Walking outside, Troy found a box waiting at the doorstep. Eyeing it suspicously, he tentitively picked it up and brought it in._

_"You've got mail." He stated as he gave the box to Percy. Percy opened the box and gasped in fear and shock._

_"What!? What's in the box!?" Wander screamed._

_"T-they took her eye out. They mutilated my little girl!" Percy twitched. "Let's go." He growled out._

_""But we haven't even-"_

_"I SAID LET'S GO! MY DAUGHTER JUST HAD HER EYE RIPPED OUT AND I'M NOT LETTING HER SUFFER ANYMORE!"_

_Sallowing hard, Mary Ann shut her mouth. The rest ran off with Percy; ready to fight whatever may come. As the approached a forboding castle, the five stopped._

_"Okay: Me, Eve, and Percy are gonna go in and save her. You two keep an eye out." Luke stated._

_"Why are you going?" Eve asked._

_"I know the inner workings of this castle better than Troy; and we're the only ones who have een inside." Luke said as he put brown contacts into his eyes._

_"Stop chattering and let's get in!" Percy yelled._

_"Wait!" Troy called. He pulled Luke into a deep hug kissed him passionately. "Be careful." He whispered to Luke._

_"I will be." Luke whispered back as the sprinted to catch up with tghe other two innerrignsmen._

_The three burst in through the front door. As soon as the entered they were instantly surrounded. Before one gaurd could throw a plasma beam they were hit with a massive, concentrated earthquake._

_"They don't call shockwave for nothing." Percy glowered at a shaken gaurd._

_Eve tooke both guys in one arm, and created a massive wind that lifted them over the still dizzy crowd._

_"We don't have time for this!" She called to them as she made her way down a hall._

_"Where would they be keeping her wander?" She asked him in his codename._

_"The dungeons! Make left and go to the bottom level!" _

_Eve nodded and follwed the directions until she found a small door leading to a stairway. She let her feet touch the floor and let go of the men. She pulled the door open and the three bolted down the stairs until they found a darkc ell. Not even thinking to lookf ro a trap, they opened the door and found themselves staring at their most-hated enemy. King Mortifero-ruler of the mesodonian empire._

_"I was beginning to susoect you had left your child for dead. Are you hear to discuss your surrender, or to try and steal your child away?"_

_"You know they answer to that." Eve growled angrily._

_"I suspected as much. Well, I suppose you'll have to fight me and my gaurds to win; won't you?"_

_Instantly, similar looking men all stood behind the king and tooke aim, ready to fire at will. Eve tried to move and evade whlie Percy tried to fight, but they couldn't move a muscle without someone ready about to fire. they were at an impass, and knew it. Realizing their was no way out Percy and Eve looked to one another and shared a small nod._

_"Wander!" Eve suddenly yelled. "Get Delilah and run for your lives!"_

_Shots gired instantaneously. Going back and forth, rebounding off of walls, and hitl blasting bits of concrete out of the floor. Luke ran towards the little curled up figure in the corner and picked her up. She looked up at him and he nearly threw. Where her eye should have been was an empty hole-still stained with dried blood and weathered veins. Ignoring the terrifying sight, Luker held her tightly and started to run. Percy and eve were tied up in fighting, and lsing the battle. They continued to battle until they were finally overpowered and knocked to the ground._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" Delilah whispered in shock from seing her strong parents be taken down. "MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_"Wander!" Percy yelled through the crowd._

_Wander turned, tears in his eyes._

_"Take good care of Delilah."_

_Wander nodded._

_"Delilah?" Eve and percy telled out. "Be sttrong for mommy and daddy. Everything will okay-just be strong and trust your auntie Mary and uncles Troy and Luke okay? They'll take good care of you."_

_"But, you're gonna take care of me. Right? RIGHT!?"_

_The two parents looked solomely at eachother; then back at Delilah. "We love you sweetheart."_

_"No! I won't leave you!"_

_"You have to baby!" Eve yelled. "Wander; get her away!"_

_Luke was crying at this point, but obeyed the orders. He pressed Delilah close to his chest and tried to ignore the sound of Delilah screaming and kicking; beggin for her parents. The sound of gaurds trying to tear them down. The sound of a mad king yelling; a whip repeately cracking; the screaming of two of his best friends; and the deafing silence that followed. _

* * *

><p><strong>New character (no joke because I'm lazy and tired):<strong>

**Betty Utonium (Blossom): Blossom is smart, sweet, and a good leader to boot. She can be a bit controlling (especially of her two sister), but her heart is always in the right place. Her grades are her top priorities in her life and anything below and A is enough to make her flip. Her best friend Twilight seems to be the only one who gets it. She hopes to one day be a scientist like her father, and when not studying she can often be found hanging out with her sisters or her best friend, hanging out around Lucky's comic shop, or helping her dad out in the lab.**

**Until next time...**


	12. Chapter 11

**Heyy guys! nice to see that you're still reading while I'm still writing: I appreciate that. So, good news bad news: I'm getting a new chapter of 'A Whole New World' up tonight, but no new character for McCracken High tonight (I'm just so freaking tired)...Anywhosies, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Gaining speed Lucas began to close in on the main door to the castle. But just before he could reach it-SSSHHHHIIINNKKK! Luas screamed in pain as a knife found its way into his side. Clutching his side, he set Delilah down and turned to the man who had stabbed him, grinning with a smug sense of satisfaction.<em>

_"When I bring you to the king, I'll be honered. Oh the great and noble Sir Lionel: slayer of Agent Wan-" Lucas shot the guard with a face full of lightning._

_"You talk too much." He growled at the unmoving figure before grabbing Delilah once more and running outside. He set Delilah down, and collapsed to his knees; finally letting the pain get to him. Troy andMary Ann instantly ran to help._

_Luke grunted. "I'm going back in there."_

_"Like hell you are!" Troy retaliated. "Look at you two; you bleeding to death! Where are Eve and Percy?"_

_"I-I-I..." Luke tried to speak through his gritted teeth._

_Troy and Mary's eyes widened in realization. "You-you don't mean-" Mary Ann started before Delilah burst into tears._

_Mary instantly picked her up and tried to craddle her; not fazed by the gaping hole ni her face. "It'll be okay." She whispered." Thiough-in truth-she didn't know herself that she was telling the truth. "We need to get out of here."_

_"They. Would. Go. Back" Luke breathed heavily. Troy placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry about this, love." He muttered before squeezing a soft spot on his shoulder; causing him to pass out._

_Present day.._

Peepers just stared at Delilah whohad gone silent after telling her tale. What could you say to that!?

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that." Peepers apologized.

"It's okay: You didn't do anything. Anyways, that's why I freaked out at you. It's just-why? Why would purposely hurt others if they aren't hurting you? Why..." She trailed off, looking to the side.

Peepers sighed. "You know, I never wanted to be the bad guy."

"Then why are you?" Delilah asked, getting some of her confidence back.

"I grew up on a planet where everyone looked alike." Peepers explained. "It was hard to find an identity. Especially considering my siblings. My older sister was drop-dead gorgeous; her twin sister was smarter than I ever was; and my brother-well-he was just good at everything: School, sports, socializing, getting dates. Don't get me wrong; I practically worshipped the guy! But, it's was just so hard to be known as 'Jeremy's LITTLE brother'; the pipsqueak who stuck freezing in his brother shaodw. Then Hater came along and starting recruiting eople. I found that I had something over people in that army. I was faster, smarter, better with a gun. For once. I actually felt on top. I never realized whom I was hurting until I was too far in to stop, though. Until it was too late."

Peepers felt a warm hand on his shoulder. "It's never too late to stop hurting others. You can still be a good guy." Delilah softly exclaimed.

"I don't believe so..."

"Well...just think about it; okay?"

"...Okay." Peeeprs agreed. "So, you're missing an eye?"

Delilah smiled a little to herself, before pulling away the hair covering her eyes to reveal a black eyepatch with a golden star in the middle. She pulled that up to show him her glass eye.

"Wow..." Peeepers-trying to lighten the mood-changed the subject. "So, what was that book Wan-I mean Luke, gave you?"

"It's his old memory book. You see, these tiny little paper sin here-well-just watch."

She pulled out a thin sheet of paper with a small red bump on it. She pushed the bump down, threww the paper on the floor, and watched as a replica of Wander came to life; along with Troy, Mary Ann, and even her parents.

"My mom recoded every day. 'Never miss an memory', she would always say. This has some of their old songs, plans, and days together."

"What are these ones? They look like they've seen better days.." Peepers held up three old and wron papers; weathered by the sands of time.

Delilah quickly snatched them away and put them back into the book. "Don't mess with; their Luke's private memories. Even I'm not allowed to watch them."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, I lied. NEW CHARACTER!<strong>

**Eduardo Martinez (Ed): Ed is a strong and burly type with a heart of gold. He looks tough as nails is but is scared of his own shadow. He lives in the same orphanage as Bloo, along with his other whom he shares a room with. He likes potatoes, arts and crafts, and the color purple. He has terrible stage fright along with a crippling fear of everything; but he is always willing to be brave and protect his friends.**

**Bye for now!**


	13. Chapter 12

Urg, sorry guys. Schools been killing me lately (geometry: Please go die in a spiky pit somewhere). Anywhosies, I haven't had time to write much. Also no character description. For realsies this time (I've still got Pre-AP Geography notes to do...). On the bright side: New chapters for both my stories tonight. I won't keep you any further; so let me just say sorry for the delay. This chapter and the next will be lighter to balance out the last ones.

* * *

><p>"Erm, sorry?"<p>

"Don't be, you didn't know. There are still some good ones in here though."

Delilah and Peepers sat down on the couch and Delilah began to play. All the while Peepers silently took note of anything important about Wander-it might come in handy later. After a few videos he seemed to notice a pattern with Wander and Troy.

"Seems like there was magic between those two." Peepers muttered as they watched Troy sweep Lucas off his feet and pull him into a tight embrace.

Delilah smiled. "Yeah, it was magic alright. black magic. Seriously, these guys acted like they were love drugged every time they were together. They made Romeo and Juliet look like an loveless romance half the time in comparison."

"So, what happened to him?"

Delilah went silent at this question. She opened her mouth to speak when suddenly:

"Hey, guys; we're home~!" Wander's voice called as the front door swung open to reveal Mary Ann supporting Wander with her body.

Wander was covered with cuts, bruises, and tiny lacerations from head to toe; along with a far away look.

"Jebus! What happened to you!?" Delilah demanded.

"Well, you see, there was this AMAZING battle and I-being so amazing-decided to-WOAH!" Wander yelped as Mary Ann finally let go of Wander causing him to tumble to the floor.

"Delilah looked up at Mary. "Finbar measuring contest with Brad I presume."

Mary Ann sighed. "Idiots got drunk and decided to see who could take down a cobra bear faster."

"WI wown!" Wander mumbled through carpet. "Awnd Iwm wot dwunk!" He added.

"Then tell me why you can't support yourself right now." Delilah replied.

"...thwe fwoor wanthed wa hwug..."

"You're an imbecile." Mary retorted.

"Owh fwoor! Wour thwe onwy owne who wunwersthanths mwe!" Wander called to the floor hugging it tightly.

"Should we be worried about him?" Peepers asked cautiously.

Delilah looked at Peepers, then back at Wander.

"Wander; what 7 times 3?"

Wander giggled, still on the floor. "thwe fwoor tawsth wike-hic-bwue."

"He's fine." Mary Ann and Delilah stated matter-of-factly.

"Welp, I've had about enough of this." Mary Ann said. "I'm going to bed. Night guys!"

"Night Mary." Delilah replied.

"I take it you aren't going to bed." Peepers turned to Delilah.

"What; and miss this show?"

And so that's how a purple mesodnian and a cycloptic commander spent their night side-by-side watching a drunk ginger stumble and make random comments throughout the night. Unfortunately, things got a bit weird from here...

* * *

><p>Night guys! It's been fun!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. I'm so so SO sorry about this mini-hiatus I took. Midterms came up and my grade in Geography is already just passing; so all of my free time has gone to studying. I'm also doing the school play and their keeping us later and later everyday. Coupled with writers block for fluffy chapters and procrastination manifestation, you get a late story and sleep-deprived human being! Anywhosies, I currently can't think of any new McCracken high character so... HAVE FUN IN THIS CHAPPY! Bye-dilly-bye!**

* * *

><p>-"And so I says to 'em; I says: Youuu can't treat meh like that!" Wander slurred on the couch. "So anyways, I'm punchin' 'em and he's all like 'ah mah face!' and I'm like, well next time don't grab my finbar if ya didn't wanna smackdown! And that's how I saved the Dingleborps festival!" Wander put on a thoughtful expression. "Or was it the time I beat up Paul for getting grabby? I can't really remember..."<p>

"Um, does this usually happen?" Peepers leaned over and whispered to Delilah.

Delilah leaned in towards him. "You kidding? This is when he's tame."

"Hey Peepers! Get over here! I wanna tell ya somethin'!" Wander brought him over to his side of the couch.

"H-heyy Wander..." Peepers trailed off.

"Ya know, when I said you were cute when we first met ah meant it!"

"Um, thanks?"

"I mean, you are just so adorable ova there with yer tiny body and squeaky lil voice and-hey Peeps? Can I call ya Peeps? Imma call ya Peeps now, mkay? Anyway, Peeps yer a great guy! Just flarpin' great!" Wander moved his arm across his body in optimism, but resulted in no more then shifting his weight and falling over. "And I'm glad yer comin' with me! Hater: he don't deserve ya!" Wander angrily waved a finger at Peepers; who was now in the process of slowly backing away. "Yer too good fer 'em! Ah say, tell him ta screw off and come on adventures with me!"

"Okay seriously; how much have you had to drink tonight?" Peepers asked in a half confused/half fearful voice.

"Now that-mah dear Peeps-ya don't need ta know! What ya need to know is that yer always welcome to travel with me! We'll go sightseein', and explorin', and star gazin', and at least once a week we'll take Hater down from the inside out! Is gonna be great!" Wander threw his arms up in excitement. "And maybe ya get some side-benefits; if ya know what I mean..."

Delilah started to laugh.

"Wander..."

"Call meh Lucas Peeps! Or Luke! All mah friends who know 'bout me call meh Luke!"

Laughing intensifies...

"I will absolutely NOT call you 'Luke'. Now get off of me." Peepers demanded forcefully.

"Ah don' pretend ya don' it! I know ya like me holdin' ya like this." Wander laced his hands around Peepers thin frame. "and this..."

Peepers looked over at Delilah pleadingly, but she was too busy spazing on the floor as she convulsed from laughter.

_"He'll let go eventually and fall asleep." _Peepers thought to himself.

But then...

"Oh Peeps, I'm soo sorry!" Wander sobbed into a confused watchdogs chest. "Ya never did nuthin' to deserve this! Now yer stuck with someone like me for the-who knows how long! I mean, look at me! I'm a low-life wreck with a sister still held prisoner in the king's castle, and ol' bag of random crap, and a whole lot of broken dreams!"

Peepers looked over to Delilah who had finally recovered, but was now just shrugging. "Uh...there, there?" Peepers awkwardly patted the mesodonians back. "It's okay; I'm sure it won't be that ba-wait-You have a sister!?"

"Yer Just sayin' tha-at!" Wander wailed. He lifted his chin and put on a smile (almost as if he HADN'T just spent a half an hour crying about how life sucked...). And yes I do. Imma gonna rescue her soon though! So you'll get ta meet 'er! Ah, she's the sweetest girl I ever did know; smart and pretty too!" Wander expression suddenly melted away as more tears came surfacing, "And now she's been trapped for so long! I'm such a horrible brother!" He let a downpour of tears run down Peepers once dry chest.

_"I'm sure he's wearing down..."_ Peepers thought a little less hopefully.

And then...

"Yer pathetic; ya know that!?" Wander screamed. "Look at ya, just standin' there! Ya think yer all that; well let me tell ya that yer not!"

Peepers looked over at Delilah. "Does he know that he's screaming a toaster?" He asked.

"Honestly I find it better not to ask questions and just let nature take it's course. 'Sides, that hangover he's gonna have tomorrow is gonna be a great punishment for all this psycho-babble..."

"Pathetic lil' thing! I can toast bagels to ya know! But does anyone shine MY chrome interior! No! Ya spoiled lil' jerk! Why, I outta clean yer clock right now! But since ya don't have one I'll just keep yellin' and maybe mah message will get through your THICK, INCOMPETANT-!"

"LUKE STOP SCREAMING AT MY APPLIANCES AND GO TO BED!" Mary Ann called from her bedroom.

"Yes ma'am!" Wander called as he tried to do a salute but shifted his weight once again and fell over. "Down I go!" He called surprisingly chipper.

Delilah leaned over to Peepers and whispered. "The funny thing is, the country accent is all part of his act, so I don't know why he's using it..."

"That's what!-On second thought, I'm just not going to ask and go to sleep trying to forget this ever happened." Peepers replied flatly.

"That's the spirit!" Delilah retorted joyfully. "Now, you'll be sharing a the guest room with Wander just so you know."

"Wait what!? But he's so-!"

"Night Peepers!" Delilah left the room.

"Come on Peeps. Let's go on to _our_ room." Wander purred. He grabbed Peepers arm and started for a room deep within the bowels of the home.

"Help..." Was all Peepers could muster.

* * *

><p><strong>Good night, dear wanderers!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys; guess who's actually on time today. And with a new McCracken High character, WHHHAAAAA-? Anywhosies, I couldn't think if a way smoothly transition back into heavy stuff soooo...he's one more fluffy chapter. Speaking of fluffy...**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>*The next morning*<strong>

Rays of sunlight poked through a pair of dark blue drapes; hitting a certain eyeball with a face full of warm brightness. Peepers slowly opened his eye and stretched.

"At least I got decent sized bed out of this. And this pillow is really-"

Peeper's eye drifted upward to meet wander's sleeping face; then traced back down to his own hands wrapped around Wander's torso. Being a man of decent sense, Peepers did the only thing he thought would be logical after finding himself inadvertently spooning his enemy.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Peepers hands quickly retracted as a pair of bright blue-if incredibly bloodshot-eyes snapped open at the scream

"Peepers." Wander groggily murmed. "Are you dying?"

"N-no." Peepers scooted farther away.

"Lovely. For you anyway." Wander voice was laced with venom even in the early morning. "Well now that we've confirmed that would you kindly SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE! THIS HANGOVER HURTS LIKE HELL!" Wander snatched up the bedsheets and turned over. "And close the drapes." He added wearily.

Peepers thought abot all he had been through last night, and about how he was just just screamed at for feaaring his own spooning. And the little fact that he was forced to do this for gob knows how long before making a stupid, irrational, and potentially fatal decision. He gave the closest thing to an evil smirk as a man with no visible mouth could and walked over to the drapes, pulling them wide open. He then walked over to Wander, grabbed the sheets and made a mad dash for the door.

"Consider this payback you bipolar, plasma laser-shooting freak!" Peepers shouted.

Peepers made his way down the, but slowed as he began to ponder the consequences of angering a man who-from what he could tell-had anger issues, mental unstability, and could conjure plasma beams from thin air. And was smarter than Lord Hater; that too.

"Maybe this wasn't such the best idea..." Peepers thought out loud.

"Ya think?" Came a voice from in front of him.

Peepers raised his head to see Wander peering down at him; eyes set to incinerate.

"Wha-but how did-who-how did you-" Peepers then remembered all the pyschic-breaking thing Wander had done before and thought it best not to question his apparent teleportation.

He dropped the sheets and stood his ground; trying not to look frightened by a furry spoon (and finding it difficult). Wander reached over to the coffee table, grabbed a pen and pad, and angrily scribbled down something. When he was finished he handed the note to Peepers.

"And what-pray tell-is this?" Peepers cockily (and stupidly in retrospect) demanded.

"My regular at the coffee shop down the street. Here's a fiver." He handed the commander a 5 dollar bill, "When I wake back up it's going to be on the kitchen table along with an apology for waking up a hungover mesodonian."

Wander dragged Peepers over to the table for enphasis, unsheathed a kitchen knife from a wooden holder, and in one fluid motion brought it down on the table; creating a swaying motion not unlike a metronome. If that metronome was made of 8 inches of steel, was finally sharpened, and could be used to stab an unwanted ali.

"SAVVY!?"

Peepers gulped nervously as the angry mesodonian got in his face. _"For a hungover man, he's sure cold and sharp...kinda like that knife..."_ Peepers thought. "S-savvy." He stuttered uot.

Wander smiled broadly, "Good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep away this headache of mine!"

He picked up the sheets and retreated the back of the house. The eyeball sighed as he looked over the order, before jumping at a slight tap on the shoulder.

"You're kind of like a cat, ya know that? All scared and jumpy one minute, then all cuddly, then angry and defensive, and then jumpy again! Seriously, I just don't know what to make of you!" Delilah laughed as Peepers turned to her with a glare.

"That wasn't-Hey! Who said anything about cuddly!?"

Delilah smirked and held up a photo of Peepers contently nuzzled into Wander chest while Wander's arms were laced around Peepers body. "I never miss a blackmail oppertunity!" Delilah smiled cheerfully. "I mean, look at how much you're enjoying his warm body! This one's going in the scrapbook!"

"EW! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS! I WAS FORCED INTO THAT BY A-um-A FORCEFUL DRUNK WANDER!"

"Luke fell asleep as soon as he hit the matress. And from the looks of it you don't exactly hate it..." Delilah's smirk grew. "HAHAHA: Oh, I can see the wedding now!"

"THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING!"

"Lucas and Peepers sittin' in a tree: K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!" She sang out.

Peepers face turned red as he tried to stutter out a retort through the angry mutters.

"I-YOU-GRAHHHH! I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THESE FALSE ACCUSATIONS! I HAVE STUFF TO DO!"

"Does that stuff have to do with getting a coffee for your little _snuggle-buddy_?"

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGG!" A red-faced Peepers slammed the door shut, still huffing and puffing away.

A pink mesodian with wild brown hair walked into the living room and yawned, "Geez, what's his problem?"

"I don't know. I guess he's just not a morning person..." Delilah onnocently stated.

"...You blackmailed him didn't you." Mary-Ann facepalmed.

A large smile found it's wa onto Delilah's face, "Big time."

"ALL OF YOU SHUT IT BEFORE I BURN THIS HOUSE TO GROUND WITH EVERYONE INSIDE!" Wander threatened from his room.

"Love you too Lukie!" The girls replied in unision.

Delilah smiled. "Today is gonna be a good day." She sighed earnestly. The sounds of Peepers screaming, blasters going off and people's screms could be heard in the distance. "Yep. A great day!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! The chapter's on time for once! Yay me! New character for McCracken High:<strong>

**Felicia Debbons (Fluttershy): Fluttershy is small, timid creature filled with social anxiety, stage fright, fear of many things, and a heart of gold. She loves all animals (excluding big dogs; for which she has a fear), her friends, and her boyfriend, Discord. She also has a touch of bipolar disorder, can be inadvertently manipulative (especially with animals and Discord) and can be incredibly scary when she puts her foot down. Vegetarian that bites back!**

**Bye folks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So, I've got new, bad news, and indifferent news! Bad news: No new McCracken High character tonight. Good news: Longer chapter than usual with some character development! Indifferent news: I'll be uploading on Fridays from now. It'll be a lot easier to finish chapters in nights where I don't need to go to sleep early so I'll wake up at 5:30 a.m. So it won't be updating on Wednesdays anymore. Onto the story!**

* * *

><p>*Later that evening*<p>

Peepers walked along the dirt road leading up to Mary Ann's home with his hands in his pockets (smiling at the fact that the jeans and white button-up he was given were xxs in women-so they were actually tight around his waist for a change). He had just finished delivering Wander's coffee and didn't want to have any other...incidents occur while he was there. A gentle breeze sent a comforting coolness into the summer air as he sighed deeply.

"What I supposed to do?" He thought out loud. "I'm pretty sure I'm already on Wander's black list, but he's my only chance off this planet; how do I go about this?"

The dirt road reached an end and was replaced by a grassy hill. Too enthralled in his own thoughts Peepers didn't notice the sharp change in elevation until-

"WOAH!" Peepers cried out in alarm as he nearly walked off the edge of a cliff. "How'd I get up here?"

Peepers took a moment and surveyed his surroundings. It wasn't a bad place-on the contrary, it looked rather peaceful. A plain grassy cliff with only a tree and a few flowers dotting the area around it. The warm sun on this planet was beginning to mesh with the ocean below and calm summer air was cast over the place. Not wanting to tread back, Peepers sat down under the tree and began to let his mind wander as he watched the sunset go by.

"This place may be filled with magic-wielding maniacs; but dang if they didn't pick a nice planet to settle on..." Peepers looked down and sighed. "Back to the matter at hand..."

Suddenly, a tiny puff of black smoke that smelled slightly of brimstone appeared on Peers left shoulder, leaving a tinny peepers with devil horn in its place.

"Here's an idea: Get close to Wander and his friends! You already got Delilah in with that 'I didn't choose to be this' spiel! Wander would never hurt you; plus, when Hater comes BAM! You've got Wander packaged up in a neat little bow!" The devil-Peepers exclaimed.

Another puff of smoke-this time white and smelling if honey-appeared on his right should. A little Peepers in a white uniform with a halo around the lightning bolt on his helmet.

"Or you could befriend them because they're-oh I don't-good people that could get out of being the bad guy." Angel-Peepers smiled smugly.

"Oh you shut up you white-wearing wimp!" D.P. retorted. "Just listen to me buddy! I know what I'm saying-unlike the halo harpy over there."

"Well..." Peepers trailed off, not knowing who's words to trust.

"Come on Peepers; this is opportunity to stop being the bad guy! Why would you pass that up!?" A.P. demanded.

"I-"

D.P. scoffed, "And just WHAT would he have to look forward to?! Traveling with a psycho with a secret and his punch-happy buddy who hates his guts?"

"Well-"

"He doesn't have to live this life!"

"He doesn't HAVE to; but he knows just as well as I do that on some level he enjoys what he does." D.P. purred out. "The power, the feeling of strength and pride. Besides, it's not like he's good at anything else.

"He could work for the goo-"

"ENOUGH!" Peepers shouted at both of them. "You aren't making this any easier!"

"You know you shouldn't talk to yourself like that. People might start thinking you're off your rocker or something." A voice came from behind.

Both mini-Peepers disappeared in a puff of smoke as he turned around see Wander with a playful smirk on his face.

"Uhhhh...hi?" Peepers waved nervously.

"Relax. I just came to say thanks for the coffee." Wander's smirk turned into more of a genuine smile. "I see you found my personal lover's peak."

"Personal lover's peak?" Peepers cocked his head.

"Me and Troy would come here all the time. This was actually where he took me on our first outing." Wander smile grew wistful as he closed his eyes. "Then our first date, then-" He stopped as his smile dropped and his opened. "Um, so what are _you _doing here?" He nervously changed the subject.

"Just taking a little walk. Wanted to clear my mind, ya know? Uh, please don't kill me..."

Wander gave a little laugh. "Okay, I won't kill you." Wander spit into his palm and stuck it out to Peepers. "Inner-ringsman's honor."

Peepers stared at the hand disgustingly, but then remembered what Devil-Peepers had said. _"Maybe this is a good idea..." _He thought to himself. He spit into his own palm and shook Wander's hand.

"You know that we're swapping spit at the point where me and my former lover had our first kiss? I mean, I know that I'm so amazing that it's hard to keep yourself under control; but at least buy me dinner first!" Wander winked at him.

Peepers stared for a minute before letting a small, genuine laugh.

"Wow! You're already getting used to my sense of humor! Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all." Wander smiled.

Peepers laughed a little more nervously, before his expression gave way to curiosity once more. "Wait. So, you really think this will be okay?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well-I mean-don't you kind of...hate me?" Peepers awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

Wander cocked one eyebrow. "When did I indicate I hated you? I may have expressed anger or distaste in you before; but I don't HATE you! Hatred is something that builds over time; and besides, I don't really have anything to hate about you."

"Wait, seriously? After all those times I've tried to kill you?"

"Yeah-well-you may have done that; but you were just following orders. You had no control over whether or not you ended me." Wander's smile also dropped as he quietly mumbled to himself: "I know that better than anyone.."

"What?"

"Oh, Nothing!" Wander innocently whistled. "So, now I want to ask: Do you hate me?"

"Well, I don't think so. I mean, I don't hate the REAL you anyway. I mean, your alternate persona can get-"

"Annoying? Irritating? Pull-your-hair-out-frustrating?" Wander finished.

Peepers smirked. "Heh, yeah, that. And this you-while incredibly terrifying and unstable still makes me respect you...you probably think tha-"

"I respect you too." Wander interrupted.

"Really?"

"Anyone that puts up with Hater's bull-crap for that long and HASN'T gone insane has got my respect."

"Oh, well, thanks."

Both men stood around awkwardly.

Peepers coughed. "So, what now?" He asked.

Wander sat down next to Peepers under the tree and put on a thoughtful expression. His face lit up and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"20 questions."

Peepers stared at him. "Well, why not? You first though."

Wander nodded: "Fair enough. Ask away!"

Peepers thought for a moment. _"Can't start with anything to big. He'll know something's up."_ He thought. "Hmmmm...favorite movie?" Peepers asked.

Wander thought for a moment, "Killing me softly." He replied.

"Horror fan, eh? Why am I not surprised?"

"Oh, so you've seen it?"

"I may or may not...have seen it...27 times..."

"HA! Okay okay; my turn. Favorite singer?" Wander questioned.

"...promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"Okay. It's...Dilary Huff!" He blurted out.

Instead of laughter, Wander just smiled broadly. "Really? I thought I was the only one that still loves her music!"

"You're a fan?"

Wander closed his eyes:

_"To the beat of my_

_To the beat of my _

_To the beat of my heart..."_ He sang out.

Peepers smiled but stopped when he realized that Wander was staring at him expectantly.

"No."

"Please?"

"Believe you don't want to hear me sing."

"I'm sure it's great! Unless of course, you're scared..."

Peepers huffed. "Fine.." He closed his eyes and began to softly sing:

_"I'm thinking about,_

_letting it out._

_I wanna give in,_

_I wanna go out..."_

Wander smiled. "You have a nice voice."

Peepers looked away "Stop lying to me."

"No one's lying to you but yourself." Wander replied.

"Yu don't know how true that is..." Peepers thought to himself.

Wander took no notice to this and opened his mouth as Peepers shut his:

_"Been looking around_

_I've finally found,_

_the rhythm of love,_

_the feeling of sound..."_

Peepers loosened up a little bit and sang his part:

_"It's making a change,_

_the feeling is strange._

_It's coming right back;_

_right back in my range..."_

The two boys began to sing together; harmonizing and smiling:

_"Not worried about anything else._

_I'm waking up_

_to the beat of my_

_to the beat of my_

_to the beat of my heart..."_

The two trailed off and smiled at eachother.

"Wander pushed himself off the ground and offered his hand to Peepers: "It's getting late; we should probably go back."

Peepers smiled up at him and took his hand. "I suppose you're right."

"By the way, nice outfit. It actually suits you quite well." Wander complimented.

"Thanks. I feel comfortable in it. Like it isn't going to fall off my body at any given moment."

They both paused and shared a brief laugh.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe this won't be so bad. Just gotta remember to stick to the pan..."

Yet at that moment, Peepers didn't realize that he had forgotten all of his plan as he smiled and walked back with Wander; singing all the way.

* * *

><p><strong>'Beat of My Heart' was Written Hilary Duff, not me! Don't sue! Bye friends! Please Review! They make me so happy!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRRYYYYYY! I can't say this enough! I thought I had posted a chapter explaining my mini hiatus but it didn't go through! Right before finals they started piling on a lot of notes and homework. I've barely gotten any sleep in the past three weeks and have had BARELY anytime to think about this story! Again I am So sorry about how late this is!**

* * *

><p>Delilah sat uneasily in a big armchair; eagerly awaiting Wander's return.<p>

"Oh grop, what he was captured?" She whispered to herself. "Or got hurt? Or died? Or fell off of that cliff? Or-"

Her quiet mental breakdown was interrupted by two men wandering through the foyer.

"You alright Del? You look like your about to have an aneurism." Wander pointed out.

Delilah stopped as she stared at the two who were now shooting her quizzical looks. "Uhhhhhhhhh..." She was speechless.

Luckily a certain commander's yawn drew attention away from her.

"Alrighty welp, I'm beat! I'm going to bed; see you in there Wander." He waved as he walked farther into the house.

Once he was gone Delilah turned to him, "What took you so long!? And why are two so casual!? What in Zingle Zangle sakes is going on here!?"

"Language Delilah! And we were talking. I guess we just lost track of time." he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kid, I love ya but you need to stop worrying. I can handle myself." He assured in a soft tone.

"I know. It's just that-well mom and dad could take care of themselves too. And I know how much the king wants you back. I-" Tears welled up in her eyes as she threw her arms around him. "I can't lose you too Luke..."

Wander wiped away the tears streaming down the young girl's face. "Shhh..Del I won't leave you. Your one of the only things in this twisted universe that I care about. If I lost you I would throw myself into a black hole! Don't worry about me because I'm not going to leave you for a long time."

"But you are! When this visit is over you're going to leave and it'll just be me and Mary again! What if something happens to you and we can't get to you. How will we know that king-"

Wander got down on one knee so they were eye to eye. "Delilah, I know you have a point to this and I've already told you no. It's too dangerous for both of us if you some along with me. You're safer here-away from all the secrets and lies. I do some dangerous stuff and you could get hurt."

"Please Luke. I'll go along with the lie! I can take care of myself and pull my own weight. I just-Mary doesn't need me around with all the crap that's been dumped on her lately. Everyone is having her go out for missions and I know I'm just getting in the way."

Wander stared at her; his piercing blue eyes softening at her sad brown ones.

"I'll make you a deal," Wander started. "When I come back next year and your an inner rings woman then you can come. You've too hard to rise up in the ranks to give it all up now. You get that rank and I'll know you can handle it out there. Deal?"

Delilah smiled and hugged him. "Deal!"

Wander wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, "And Delilah?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you baby girl..."

"I love you too."

Wander stood and yawned. "Alright, welp: I'm gonna hit the hay! Go to bed soon alright?"

"Yeah yeah; just go cuddle with short and sweet!"

Wander blushed a little. "Shut up. Um, so I'm going to save Lauren tomorrow okay? So when I'm gone tomorrow don't freak out!"

"Alrighty just be sa-don't die or get captured."

"Can diddly do!" Wander replied with no small amount of enthusiasm.

He walked back into the room where Peepers was getting undressed.

"Everything okay back there? I thought I heard crying." Peepers asked throwing off his shirt.

Wander began to take off his own clothes. "Yeah. She was just worried about me. She got really spooked when we didn't come home. She thought I'd been kidnapped."

The two made their way into the queen-sized bed that they shared.

"Who would kidnap you? More specifically why?"

Wander sighed, "I'm King Mortifero's public enemy number 1."

'What'd you do to him."

A melancholy smile reached Wander's face, "Let's just say that Wander and Yonder saved his son from that place." The smile gave way to an angry glare into space. "He says we kidnapped his son, but we didn't! He was a prisoner in that place; his father didn't really care about him; just his powers! He's still the only one of our people who can manipulate the ice and snow to his will. It's a rare power that many will never see in a lifetime. It means that they'll be stronger. The king didn't even refer to the prince as 'son', just 'prodigy'. When his son didn't what he said BAM! It's was kicking, punching, and his grop damn plasma whip!"

"Plasma whip?"

"The whip was made of a special material that allowed his plasma beams to intertwine with the thing. It cause burns and bleeding; two for one!"

"It sounds like you know a lot about this prince's upbringing."

"Yeah well," He sighed, "We're closer than you might think..."

"Maybe one day I can meet him. It sounds horrible what happened to the guy."

Wander smiled at that and laid down; turning off a light. "It was Peepers. You know; I think you and the prince would be good friends. He's into your type..."

"My type?"

"The cute, egotistical, smart, funny ones that can't stop running their mouths."

"...You think I'm cute?"

Wander's face flushed and he quickly turned over "Goodnight!"

"Uhh...Goodnight." Peepers replied. "hmm, I wonder what the prince is like..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ummm...did I mention how sorry I was? Anyway I'll try to upload some chapters A.S.A.P. to make for my mini hiatus so, bye bye!<strong>


End file.
